


Parents and Personas

by pico_chulo



Series: Suou AU [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (not important but fun), Akira Suou, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Maya Amano & Katsuya Suou are the parents of Persona 5 Protagonist, Sort Of, asexual protagonist, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Akira Suou became a Phantom Thief knowing the risk. His father, Katsuya Suou is a detective and his mother, Maya Suou (formerly Maya Amano) is a journalist. He had planned on keeping this fact a secret. But as the Phantom Thieves gain popularity, Akira finds it increasingly more difficult to keep his two lives apart.--Sort of a cross-over with P2.No beta we die like men
Series: Suou AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851928
Kudos: 34





	1. Akira's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this a cohesive thing. So the first few chapters are things that I have already written but decided to bring together in one work.

Akira refused to discuss his parents… or specifically he did everything in his powers to avoid the topic. It was easy at first. No one really talked to Akira except for Ryuji and though the blonde was occasionally too nosy for his own good, he was easily distracted. With a simple change of topic like the weather or a thing Akira saw on TV, he was safe. The problem arised when he began to hang out with Ann and Yusuke. He was sure they noticed his clear discomfort at even the mention of family. Quietly they tried to prob him for more details. At this point he was convinced that they thought he was from some tragic household and really needed someone to talk to. 

In reality it was the opposite. Akira loved his parents. Akira’s parents were friendly and, even though they had to send Akira away to Tokyo, they often checked in on him.

The main issue with Akira’s parents came with their occupations. Akira’s father, Katsuya Suou, was a very successful detective. Akira’s mother, Maya Suou, was a local news reporter and journalist. This would’ve been fine if Akira hadn’t gotten wrapped up in the Phantom Thieves. 

Of course, Akira didn’t regret what he had gotten into. He was finally helping people in a way he could never do before and his team… his team were looking to become the best friends that Akira had ever had. He wouldn't be the only one in trouble if his identity as a Phantom Thief was discovered. 

Maybe that’s why Akira was insistent on hiding his parents from his friends. 

As the impromptu leader of the Phantom thieves, Akira couldn’t afford for their identities to be discovered. If his mother didn’t catch wind of his extra-curricular thievery, his father certainly would. His parents could never understand what he was doing, about their missions in the Metaverse and Personas and such. Akira could only imagine what they would think of it all… the tears... the anger... the pained expressions of his parents... _just like before._

So Akira chose to dance a very thin line between the two parts of his life. His parents would never learn of his Phantom Thievery and his friends would be safe from a danger that they didn’t need to worry about.

It was all going well. The team was looking at new targets and Akira had established a way to help more people through the ‘Phan-site’ that his new friend Mishima had set up.

“Yeah I’m excited about it.” Akira spoke on his phone. He was walking down alley towards LeBlanc. He had spent some time ‘running errands’, which was his cover to Morgana when he wanted to talk to his parents.

Today the conversation had lasted longer than usual. His Uncle Jun had been visiting his mom, so naturally he spent some time talking with Akira. Mostly on his studies and Tokyo, but also about his uncle possibly visiting him in the near future. Akira politely changed the topic. The more they chatted the more he missed his family back home. For a brief moment he considered taking his uncle up on his offer to visit... but he decided against it. _It's too risky..._ Akira convinced himself. The two talk for what seemed like hours, Akira occasionally cracking a joke or mentioning something strange that had happened. The laughter that followed from both his uncle and his mom squeezed his heart. 

After a while, the conversation came to a close. His uncle handed his phone back to Akira's mom. “Well I don’t want to keep you longer than, so I’ll let you go.”

“Study hard Akira.” His uncle chimed in.

“Always. I love you guys. Bye.” Akira found that he was grinning when he hung up. It was nice to hear from his family. _I just wish I could tell them more…_ His smile disappeared as Akira shook the thought off. _It has to be this way._

“You’re finished running errands huh?” Morgana jumped out in front of him as he turned the corner to LeBlanc. Akira stepped back startled.

 _How long has he been there? Did he over hear me?_ Akira placed his phone his pocket and remained calm. “Yeah just got back.” It was a miracle that his voice came out as calm as it did. As he walked into LeBlanc, he could feel Morgana glaring at him. Sojiro left a few minutes after Akira came in.

“You came home later than usual.” Morgana mentioned as Akira locked up.

“Did I? I didn’t notice.” Akira brushed off his comment as he got ready for the night.

Morgana followed Akira around, causing Akira’s anxiety to slowly build. _Crap. He's onto me_.

“Akira.” Morgana hopped onto his bed to catch his attention. “You keep doing ‘errands’. What’s really going on?”

Akira sighed and sat down on the sofa. The dark cat following him and watching him expectantly.

“When I say 'errands'... I've just been using it as an excuse to call my parents.” Akira told him sheepishly and started to rub the back of neck nervously.

“Your parents? That’s all?” Morgana sat down, head tilted in surprise. His tail twitched a little. “So why the secrecy?”

He hesitated. “It’s kinda a long story… well not long but...” Akira fidgeted nervously and then took a deep breath, lowering his hand down to his lap. “Morgana I’m going to tell you something that you can _not_ tell anyone. Ok?”

Morgana nodded. “You can trust me.”

Akira nodded and then took another deep breath. “The reason I don’t talk about them is because of what they do.” His dark grey eyes glanced away from Morgana. “My mom is a journalist… and my dad…” He found it hard to force the words out, “my dad is a detective. A good one in fact.”

“WHAT!?” Morgana shouted. Akira flinched as Morgana snapped at him. “Why didn’t you say something earlier!? This could completely jeopardize our work as Phantom Thieves!”

“I know I know.” Akira raised his hands a little to try and ease Morgana’s intense glaring.

“Akira if they find out about—”

“—They won’t.” Akira cut him off. Though he knew his gut he couldn’t guarantee that. “They’re back home in Sumaru. Besides my mom is busy with her own news work to look into the Phantom Thieves and my dad can’t keep as detailed tabs on me as he thinks he can.”

Morgana still seemed unconvinced. “You shouldn’t have kept this a secret. We should all know the possible threats and risks of our mission.”

What Morgana had said made sense to Akira, but he couldn’t bring himself to make things messier than they were already.

“I know I know… I want to tell the rest of the team. I do… but I’m just afraid of making things more complicated. What if I tell the team and they start to act more on pins and needles? We can’t afford to look more suspicious.” Akira began. A certain loud blonde came to mind. Based off of previous experiences, Akira knew that if anything were to slip it would be from him.

“You’re referring to Ryuji aren’t you?” Morgana picked up on Akira’s reasoning.

“Yeah. I also don’t know how Ann or Yusuke would respond either. It might be better just to hold off. If we’re lucky and careful it won’t even come up.” Akira justified his decision. Though his own words felt wrong coming from him. It shouldn’t have been so hard for him to talk about it.

Morgana’s expression softened into a faint disappointment. Akira felt even more guilty. “Don’t worry. This won’t be a problem. I’ve been careful to avoid any of the team’s names and any places that we’ve been meeting when I’m talking with my parents. As long as they don’t get details, they won’t have anything to go off.”

“You seem really confident about that.” Morgana sighed.

“I am.” Akira straightened his posture, regaining some sense of certainty. “For now I just need you to keep this thing just between us… please.”

After a moment of uncomfortable staring, Morgana finally seemed to give in to Akira’s request. “Fine. But if anything starts to seem fishy, you need to tell the group.”

Akira felt a huge relief wash over him. “Of course… and thank you Morgana.”


	2. Of detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira Suou meets Akechi Goro, a student detective with some possible link to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From "Akira and the Detective".

Akira was exhausted when he returned home for the night. Morgana still felt sick from the rollercoasters in Dome Town, so he stepped out LeBlanc for a bit. Having some time to kill before Morgana returned, Akira picked up his phone to call his parents. 

“Hi Mom.” Akira spoke leaning back on his sofa. 

“Hi Akira! How was your day?” His mother asked cheerfully. 

Akira smiled. “It was good. We went on a school trip to a TV studio.”

“A TV studio? Well that’s an interesting choice for a trip.” His father commented. His father's voice startled Akira a little. 

_Ah she must’ve put me on speaker._ With a quick brush off of his nerves, Akira continued. “Yeah. It was pretty boring.”

“I bet. We’ve taken you to one loads of times!” His mom reminded him. “Any offers to be a star?”

Akira laughed and shook his head. "I’m afraid not mom.” 

His mother laughed too and then gave a pleasant sigh. "Ah. I remember you got a few when you were younger. You’ve always been so handsome.” 

A pleasant warmth settled in his heart as Akira and his parents chatted. A few times he had to catch himself from talking about Dome Town, but his parents seemed to invested in talking about old memories at the moment. As the conversation continued, a question started to bother Akira. 

_They know about celebrities, maybe..._ Akira nodded and then spoke up. "So I have a question." His parents went quiet. "Do you guys happen to know who Goro Akechi is?" 

There's a moment of silence, longer than Akira had thought necessary. When his mother answered, it was clear that the question held more weight than Akira knew. "Yes. He's sort of a detective." 

"Of sorts?" Akira pressed. 

His father answered this time. "He's still in High School, so not quite what I'd consider a full detective. Why do you ask?" 

"Oh well we're going to TV station tomorrow again and he's filming something that we're helping with." Akira explained. 

There's another reluctant silence. "Have you met him?" 

"Only once. I never directly worked with him... but I don't trust him." His father admitted. A feeling of unease set in as Akira listened to his father. "I can't quite explain it, but his naive upbeat attitude seems superficial and pointless." 

"Is that bad?" Akira's voice quieted to match his father's. 

A frustrated sigh answered him. "No it's not that... I suppose that it just feels like he isn't what he leads on." He sighed again. "Never mind. Just be careful around him." 

"Oh stop being so critical Katsuya!" Any tension was broken when Akira's mother butted in. "Ignore your father Akira. I'm sure he's just not used to being around so young in his field. You know how he is."

Akira did his best to shake off his unease. "Of course." 

"Well have fun tomorrow Akira! Maybe we'll get see you on TV!" His mom tried to lighten the mood. Akira forced himself to smile a little. 

"Ha maybe. Good night." Akira 

"Good night Akira! We love you!" 

"Love you too. Bye." Akira hung up with a sigh. 

"Your parents again huh?" Morgana's voice caused him to jump. He turned to see Morgana glancing up at him. Akira hadn't even noticed his presence until now. 

"Yeah." Akira replied briefly. Even after Morgana had learned about his parents, Akira still found it hard to talk about things. "I asked my dad about Akechi, the guy we met earlier." 

Morgana tilted his head. "Your dad knows him?" 

Akira gave a 'so-so' gesture. "Sort of. By reputation mostly. He doesn't trust him." Akira informed him. Morgana's ear twitched as he sat down. 

"I see. Then we should definitely proceed with caution." 

With an exchange of nods, Akira settled into bed. Morgana curled up by his feet. A strange unease settled as he slept. 

* * *

The following day, Akira and the others went back to the TV station. This time it felt more exciting. The class finally got to watch a show being filmed live. Akira sat down next to an excited Ryuji and Ann. 

They watched a Talk Show being filmed. The set up felt nostalgic in a strange sense. During the show, they brought on Akechi for an interview. It wouldn't have bothered Akira if it wasn’t for Akira’s dad’s warning lingering in the back of his mind.

“Allow me to be blunt for just a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves.” The host asked. The topic of the Phantom Thieves quickly came up. Akira wasn’t surprised, ever since Madarame they had started to pop up in the media. A bit of discomfort eased it's way into Akira as he watched the interaction carefully.

Akechi replied with a smile. “If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist.”

“Ohhh, so you don’t deny the possibility that they’re real?” The female host asked him. The brunette nodded.

“I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish that Santa Claus actually existed.” Akechi chuckled. “Although if he did, I’d have to arrest him for breaking and entering.” He continued, the crowd laughed. Akechi’s tone shifted as the laughter settled. “But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real I believe they should be tried in a court of law.”

Beside him, Akira could feel Ryuji and Ann shift uncomfortably in their seats.

“That’s quite the statement.” The male host began. “Are they committing crimes?”

“Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.” The female host.

The young detective held nothing back as he replied. “What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime. However, they’re taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from Justice.” Akechi spoke bitterly. “More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person’s heart.”

“You have a point." The male host agreed. "These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves after all.”

“Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!” The female host praised him.

Akira watched as the praise suddenly Akechi’s tone shifted back to a more joyful one. “I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don’t exist. If that were the case, I’d summarize it into a report as a school project.”

The change felt too quick and left Akira feeling uneasy. Though he wondered if it was just his father’s skepticism seeping into his own observations.

“Now then, let’s try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves!” The announcer smiled. “First, press your button now, if you think the Phantom Thieves exist.”

Akira hesitated for just a moment, before pressing the button. When the hosts announced it the number was hardly none. Not a surprise, we're just getting started after all. Akira reassured himself.

“Let’s hear from someone in the audience.” The host managed to make her way to Akira. “What do you think of the phantom thieves?”

Caught off guard, Akira became very aware of the many eyes watching them. His mind also wandered briefly to the fact that this was taped and most likely aired. Whatever I say I have to make it count. With a calm tone he answered. “If they are real, then in these cases I think that they did more than the authorities.” The crowd laughed as if he had said a joke. Akira awkwardly went a long with, cringing on the inside. Sorry dad. 

“That completely goes against your opinion you had about them being tried by law Akechi-kun.” The male host told the young detective. Akira watched as Akechi processed what Akira had said.

“Indeed. It’s rather intriguing to hear such an acknowledgement. In that case there’s one more question I’d like to ask.” Something about Akechi's stare felt threatening. “If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you. If his heart suddenly changed… wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?”

“No not at all.” Akira replied politely.

Akechi laughed a little. “I appreciate the honesty." His tone shifted again and he sat back on the couch he was sitting on. "Still whether the Thieves’ actions are good or not. I feel there is a more important issue at hand.”

“What do you mean?” The male host spoke.

The female host left Akira alone and he could feel a weight of relief lifted from him and the other thieves. “The matter of how they change people’s hearts. If they honestly that ability… it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that ordinary crimes are actually being perpetuated by these methods.”

“You know you’re absolutely right.” The male host agreed with him.

“Oh, please don’t misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical. It is only if people can use such a power truly exist. Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives.” Akechi looked up from his thought and turned to the hosts. “To be honest, I’m already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter.”

The mention of the police made Akira nervous. He tried to ease himself as the talk show continued. 

* * *

As soon as the students were dismissed from the set, Ryuji started to curse under his breath. “He made it sound like we’re the baddies. I don’t like it.” The blonde growled.

"But that stuff about the police... Do you think it's for real?" Akira glanced over to Ann, who seem equally bothered.

Morgana popped up and answered for him.“He can say whatever he wants. The justice of it all is something we can decide for ourselves.”

Akira nodded. No one could do this besides the Phantom Thieves, if they could keep their goal in mind there was nothing stopping him. The three of them started to leave.

“Oh sorry, I gotta go take a leak. Can you guys wait here? I’ll be right back.” Ryuji interrupted and left before either of his friends could say anything.

"Oh my god." Ann sighed and lightly tossed back her light hair as she placed her bag on. "I’m gonna keep going, Ok?” Ann told Akira. Akira nodded and she went off.

Left alone, Akira leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone. He wondered how long it would take for the show to air and if his parents would see him being interviewed.

“Oh, it’s you!” A familiar voice drew Akira’s attention. He glanced over to see detective Akechi walk towards him. “I’m glad I found you. I wanted to thank you in person. To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis…”

“Pardon?” Akira tilted his head and pulled away from the wall. .

“Haha, my apologies. What I mean is that our discussion was quite meaningful. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier. Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say.” Akechi went on, his voice tinged with some resemblance of resentment. Something about his words made Akira feel uncomfortable. “I feel like our discussions could prove quite fruitful. Would you mind talking with me again?”

“If the opportunity arises, sure.” Akira moved away from the wall. He didn't intend on keeping that promise, but it's not like they would run into each other often.

“Thank you. It makes me glad to hear that. The students from Shujin are truly quite interesting.” Akechi smiled and then blinked for a moment. “Oh I'm sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

Akira hesitated but placed his hand out and replied politely. “Akira Suou.”

"Suou?" Akechi's eyes widened in recognition. Akira had expected some question on his name or some reference to his father, but instead Akechi nodded. "Ah, I look forward to seeing you again.”

Akechi walked off and Morgana popped up by Akira’s ear to whisper to him. “Talk about attracting trouble. Still there’s probably a lot we can learn from him though.”

"Agreed I'll be careful." Akira replied. Something was definitely off about that detective fellow.

“Was that Akechi?” Ryuji asked as he approached Akira. Akira nodded and the two of them started to walk off. “I can’t stand that high and mighty attitude!” Ryuji started to ramble on.

It was going to be a long trip home.


	3. A deal between Alibaba and Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alibaba seems to know a lot about the Phantom Thieves and Joker. Enough to text Akira directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from 'Akira Suou being Akira Suou'

Joker… well Akira, was exhausted. Med-Jed, a huge hacker organization had declared an attack on the Phantom Thieves. He didn’t even know where to begin on handling something like this. At the same time the group had been contacted by ‘Alibaba’ an equally mysterious hacker, who offered to help the Phantom Thieves at the price of targeting someone. Akira didn’t like the idea of working with someone so shady, but they didn’t have much choice.

He had spent the night re-reading the Phan-site’s thread about ‘the Great Showdown between the Phantom Thieves and MedJed’! It didn’t help his confidence in the slightest. Everyone hugely overestimated the reach of the Phantom Thieves.

So now he was dragging himself to school, having picked up several pastries on the way. “Don’t eat all of it now! You have to make it last!” Morgana snapped at him.

“Sorry, but I’m under a lot of stress right now.” Akira admitted. Morgana sighed and settled in his bag as they went to school.

The class was uneventful. Akira wasn’t even called once, which was disappointing. He hoped that the lecture could get his mind off of the whole situation.

His phone buzzed and Akira pulled out a little to read it. “It’s Alibaba.” Morgana muttered as they read the phone.

**Unknown: Good day Akira Suou.**

The fact that Alibaba used his full name emphasized to Akira how much power they really held right now. Akira gritted his teeth and texted back.

**Akira: Good day to you too Alibaba.**

**Unknown: Ah, you responded today. You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves, correct?**

**Akira: That’s right.**

**Unknown: Mm, I appreciate your honesty. I take it you received the calling card I sent you? Are you at school right now?**

Akira glanced up to the teacher who had changed subjects entirely. _Crap I'll have to ask Mishima for notes later..._

**Akira: Yes I’m in class.**

**Unknown: Hm, you’re a surprisingly diligent student.**

**Akira: I try to be.**

Akira sighed a little. It was no use trying to focus on anything else.

**Unknown: I have prepared the calling card for you. When are you going to steal it?**

**Akira: Steal from who?**

**Unknown: What do you mean by that? Aren’t you able to steal a heart as long as you have a calling card?**

**Akira: It’s not that easy. I need the full name of the target.**

**Unknown: A name? Is your heart thievery truly impossible without such information?**

**Akira: It is.**

**Unknown: I see… Hm, I suppose past calling cards did have names on them. One moment…**

"Who is this guy?" Morgana whispered to Akira. He shrugged a little as he waited for a reply.

 **Unknown:** I **believe their name was… Futaba Sakura.**

**Akira: Noted.**

**Unknown: If you fail in this mission, I will expose your identity to the world and to the authorities.**

His father came to mind. If he got involved... Akira dreaded the consequences.

**Akira: I understand.**

Akira thought for a moment and then kept the conversation going.

**Akira: You know who my parents are, don't you?**

**Unknown: I do.**

**Akira: If I do this, could you gather information about my father for me?**

**Unknown: He’s the detective correct?**

**Akira: That's right.**

"That's smart Akira. With information like that we can stay under the radar." Morgana replied at Akira.

A few minutes passed before Alibaba replied. Morgana now as invested in the answer as Akira.

**Unknown: I see. You want to make sure the Phantom Thieves' identities are secure.**

**Akira: Yes.**

He held his breath a little, anxiously awaiting a reply.

**Unknown: Very well. You have a deal. I’ll be counting on you and your Phantom Thieves. We shall speak again after the change of heart.**

Akira sighed. There seemed to be more and more on the line each passing day. 


	4. Detective Subway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and friends bump into an unwelcomed detective while hanging out in the underground mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excerpt from 'Akira Suou being Akira Suou'.

It had been too long since Akira had some space to breath. The group had decided to use the money from Kaneshiro’s treasure to and have sushi at a nice restaurant. Afterwards they decided to walk around the underground mall for a bit. Akira was in the middle of explaining his role in the nearby flower shop when they were interrupted.

“Nijima-san! What are you doing here?” The group turned to see Detective Akechi approach them. The air felt tenser as he talked to the group. “You’re the ones from the TV station. Could it be that you’re friends of Nijima-san?”

Yusuke leaned over to Akira. “Do you know this guy?” Akira nodded.

“I don’t think we’ve met.” Akechi noticed Yusuke and offered his hand. “My name is Goro Akechi." Yusuke reluctantly shook his hand. "Glad to make your acquaintance, Yusuke Kitagawa.”

Immediately, Yusuke pulled away from him. “H-How do you know my name?” 

“Well, because I’m a psychic, of course.” Akechi laughed a little. This only made things worse. “Haha, I’m only joking. In truth, I’m a rookie detective. You’re a former pupil of Madarame, right?” Yusuke nodded and settled to Akira side, uneasy. “I have actually just recently joined the investigation team looking into the Phantom Thieves.”

 _Investigation team._ The words didn’t sit well with Akira.

Akechi seemed to pick up on Akira's slight reaction. He turned to him. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to butt into your conversation. But I must say, this is an interesting group you have here. Prosecutor Nijima’s sister, an ex-pupil of Madarame, and a few Shujin Academy students. It seems you’re all connected to the Phantom Thieves case one way or another. Perhaps you have better intel than I do.” Akechi maintained a grin as he spoke to Akira. 

"Did you want something?" Ryuji barked at Akechi. It didn't seem that Akechi was phased and he just continued to direct the conversation.

"Did you see that Medjed has declared war on Phantom Thieves?" 

Akira blinked surprised. "War?" 

Akechi nodded. "Their website was updated just a little while ago.”

“For real?!” Ryuji and Ann pulled out their phones. Akira simply watching as Akechi took note of their fast reactions.

 _What is he trying to do?_ Akira bit his tongue as Akechi spoke to Akira. 

"Ah, yes I wanted to ask you something. Regarding this whole Medjed commotion... If you were one of the Phantom Thieves, what would you do Suou-kun?" Akechi asked him. His inquisitive gaze starting bother Akira. 

"I would ignore them." Akira answered, loud enough to snap Ryuji and Ann out of their panicked states. 

"That is unexpected..." Akechi thought for a moment. "Only a small minority of people believe that is the best decision." 

Ryuji turned to Akechi, annoyed and agitated. "Do you have something to say, Mr. Detective?”

Akechi’s smile disappeared as he answered Ryuji. A harsh stare lingered in its place.

“My profiling of the Phantom Thieves has led me to believe they are a group of juveniles. They have a relative amount of free time after school, and hideout to slip away to. Furthermore, considering Kamoshida was their first target, it seems they began activity around April.” The bitter resentment in his tone surprised everyone. “In a way, all I’ve just said about the Phantom Thieves coincides with the group you have here.”

The implied accusation only seemed to rile up Ryuji more. "What you plannin' on reporting us or something!?" 

“I didn’t say I was being suspicious of you.” Akechi clarified. Ryuji winced, knowing that he had just gave rise to more suspicion. The rest of the group watched concerned as Akechi remarked, "I was just making an observation."

"Observations aren't always correct Akechi-kun." Akira remarked back. "You should be careful not to assume that." 

Akechi simply stared at Akira for a moment. At first seeming startled, but then shifting into some form of amusement. "I certainly wasn't anticipating that response." He admitted. "You really are an intriguing one Suou-kun. You must get your decisiveness from your parents. Your father maybe."

Reflexively Akira stiffened. Akechi smirked at his reaction. _So he does know._ Akira shouldn't have been surprised... still Akira couldn't figure out why Akechi was going about it like this. _Why doesn't he just come up front with it?_

“I lack your calm mannerisms I'm afraid, but don’t you think my deduction is an interesting one?” Akechi continued with a chuckle, all signs of his bitterness gone. The ringing of the young detective's phone kept the conversation from going any further. "Well, this has been a valuable point of reference for me. I hope to see you all again soon." He waved a little as he walked away. 

Akira felt his skin crawl. The eyes of his teammates hovered over to him. 

"Akira. Do you think he's ascertained our true identities?” Yusuke asked.

“Nah, couldn’t be. Right?” Ryuji tried to reassure him. Akira frowned and then looked over to Makoto, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as him. 

“I’d like to say that it’s simply us overthinking this, but… it may be best to be cautious from now on. We shouldn’t forget that Alibaba was able to discover who we are.” Makoto explained. The group nodded. 

After a calm breath, Akira addressed the group. "Makoto is right. For now, let's just play it safe." His thoughts sifted through the conversation with Akechi. "Right now I'm worried about what Akechi said." 

"Oh yeah about MedJed declaring war on the Phantom Thieves! Here let me pull it up." Ann told him and unlocked her phone. Her face grew a little pale as she skimmed it. 

"What’d they write!?” Ryuji leaned over her shoulder.

Ann took a deep breath and then started to read the message. " 'We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their belief in the Phantom Thieves’ false justice. Hence, we shall proceed with our plan to cleanse Japan. This process will commence on August 21st. As a result, the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages'." Ann paused. 

"For real...?" Ryuji stared at her phone stunned. The air feeling cold around them.

Ann looked up to Akira, as if she was too nervous to read it. Akira gave her an encouraging nod. She nodded back and kept reading.

“However, we are magnanimous. We will give the Phantom Thieves one final opportunity to repent. As proof of this repentance, we demand that they reveal their identities to the public. We will attack if these demands are unmet. The future of Japan rests with the Phantom Thieves. We are Medjed, we are unseen, we will eliminate evil.' That's all it says." Ann placed her phone into her pocket.

“Sounds bad…” Ryuji frowned. Bad didn’t even begin to describe it.

"In other words, if we don't unmask ourselves, Medjed will attack Japan... What are we gonna do about this Akira?" Ann asked him, her face pale with fear. 

As Akira glanced around, the others seemed equally concerned. Akira frowned. He didn't know the answer either. 

* * *

Later that night, Akira laid in bed his mind racing. It occurred to him that he hadn't really heard much from his parents the past few days. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but the lingering comment from Akechi about his father left him concerned. _What if they did bring my father onto the case? Then we might actually be in trouble…_ He shook his head, trying to push the thought aside. _I'm probably just overthinking it._ His mind buzzed around the topic and he finally set his phone down. _I should really just sleep on it._

“Were you just going to go to sleep without even wondering where I was?” A familiar black cat startled Akira. Akira sat up. Morgana settling in front of him.

"Where were you?" Akira sat up. Morgana stretched out. 

"Just gathering intel. I was checking out Boss’ house. I didn’t think our Alibaba would be so young…”

Akira tilted his head. “Young? What was she like?”

“She had long hair and a pretty young-sounding voice. Well I say young, but I think she’s probably about the same age as you guys. At the very least, she’s surely no amateur.” Morgana told him. “She completely overhead your conversation with the chief, and she can hack into our chats too.” Morgana told him. Akira grew cold. No wonder she knew so much about them and Akira. 

“She has this place bugged.” Akira muttered. Partially impressed and intimidated.

“Even is she can’t take Medjed down directly, she might have some kind of lead on them.” Morgana told him. “In any case, we’ll need to rely on Futaba to get closer to Medjed. Let’s meet up again tomorrow. How about we do it in here? It’s way too hot outside.” Morgana suggested. Akira nodded. 

"Sounds good."


	5. Fulfilling Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba fulfills her end of the bargain and gets involved with Akira's parental issues.

It was the 21st, the day that Akira had been dreading. At the last minute, Futaba had appeared in the café. After a brief conversation with Akira and Sojiro, it was time for action.

Akira followed Futaba back to her room where she went to work. “It’s my turn to help out. Hmph, ‘Medjed’.” She scoffed and got onto her computer. “Now, how do we cook them?”

“Well-done.” Akira told her swiftly. He was done with MedJed and wanted things over and fast. She laughed a little.

“Funny.” Futaba remarked and pulled up some program on her computer.

“Hey Futaba? We don’t have much time left. Are you sure you could do this?” Morgana asked as he hopped onto her bed. Futaba nearly jumped out of her seat and turned her head to Morgana.

“T-The kitty talked!?" The young hacker looked to Akira and then back to Morgana. Her expression confused and worried. "…Is this a dream? Maybe I should go back to sleep…” Futaba awkwardly started to reach for a pillow. 

“This NOT a dream! Get up!" Morgana hissed at her. "Say something Akira!” Morgana snapped.

Expectantly, Futaba looked over to Akira. Akira scratched his head, trying to figure out where to start. _How do you even begin to explain Morgana..._ “Well he’s kind of a not-a-cat cat…" He paused and then shook his head. They didn't have the time for explanation's right now. "Uh I can explain more later.” Akira explained.

Taking it better than expected, Futaba simply nodded and turned back to her computer. “Ah ok. Let’s get cracking!”

With that she went to work. Akira sat on her bed, next to Morgana. After about twenty minutes, Morgana got restless. “Hey Futaba!” Morgana tried to get her attention. “Futaba!?” Futaba didn’t acknowledge them.

“I think she might be a while. How about we try to clean this place up?” Akira suggested, more than bothered about the junk and trash that had piled up. Morgana nodded in agreement and the two got to work. It took a lot less time than expected to get through all of the trash. It felt oddly personal to go through someone else’s stuff. Most of it were old containers and packaging. He learned that Futaba was a total nerd and that they had a lot of things in common. When he’d get a change he’d ask more about some of the things she liked. _We could probably be good friends._

“Phew…” Morgana sighed as they settled back onto the bed. “It looks a little better now, don’t you think?”

“Sure does.” Akira glanced around and then nodded with a satisfied smile. Morgana turned back to Futaba. “Hey Futaba. Are you finished yet?” Futaba didn’t respond. “Futaba!” No response. Morgana sighed and scratched his ear.

“Mishima gets like this too. It’s best just to let her work.” Akira advised him. Unsatisfied with the answer, Morgana grumbled and then settled to sleep in Akira’s lap.

Amused, Akira smiled a bit. _For a not-a-cat, he has his moments._ Akira patted Morgana's head. He was so soft, it was hard for Akira not to think him like any other cat. 

Akira pulled out his phone to text his parents. It had been too long since he had talked to him and that fact left him uneasy. _I wonder what they're up to... I wonder if I should ask my dad about what he's working on..._ Akira hummed to himself nervously, unable to make a final decision on the matter.

Finally after nearly half an hour later, Futaba finished up. “I’m doooone!”

The sudden noise cause Morgana to awaken startled. He clutched onto Akira's lap with sharp claws. Akira yelped as Morgana hopped from his lap onto the bed. "W-What happened?" 

Akira brushed off his lap and spoke a little bitter. "Futaba's done."

“Yep!” Futaba turned around. As she saw the room around her, she went quiet. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Ah, it’s so clean! Why!?”

Morgana told her. “We cleaned it. Anyway that’s not important right now! Did you really take care of MedJed?”

“I handled them, and someone else handled my room…!" After a moment she eased into a smile. "I don’t understand, but this is good!” Futaba paused and stared at Akira. She tilted her head a little, as if she was trying to remember something. “It feels like there’s something else I’m missing…”

“Missing?” Akira tilted his head back. 

“Oh!” Futaba pulled something else up on her computer. “Can I see your phone?”

“Uh sure.” Akira pulled out his phone and cautiously handed it over. She messed around for a bit and then nodded, handing it back.

“Alright. I got what I needed. You wanted to spy on your dad right?” Futaba asked. Akira nodded. “I’m going to see what I can find out on my end. But for now I’m wiped.” Futaba sighed and grabbed a pillow, placing it on her keyboard. “Good night.”

The hacker laid down on her pillow and went quiet. "Futaba?" Akira asked her. A soft snore came from her. "I guess she's calling it a night." Akira told Morgana and gave a sigh of relief. Medjed had been eliminated. The Phantom Thieves had won one more battle. "I'm glad this all over." 

"Well except your parents." Morgana reminded him as he made his way over to him. 

"Yeah well one victory at a time." Akira remarked. "We should get home and get some sleep too." 


	6. A junior detective walks into a cafe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise appearance by Akechi at Leblanc, leads to an awkward conversation involving Akira's family.

Akira was chatting with Futaba and Sojiro when Akechi entered the café.

“Hello.” He greeted the group.

Instinctively, Futaba dove behind the counter and behind Akira.

"Welcome." Sojiro was more annoyed than phased, it was close to closing time and he was more than ready to leave. The junior detective settled into a seat at the bar and then noticed Akira standing behind the bar. 

"Oh! I didn't know this is where you were boarding." Akechi smiled.

Surprised, Sojiro glanced between the two boys. "Huh? You two know each other?" Akira rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Sort of." _'Know each other' is a strong word._ Akira tried to remain pleasant. 

Sojiro looked back at Akechi, his eyes widened as he recognized him. “Wait you’re that detective from the TV.” Akechi nodded excited. 

“I’m Goro Akechi. Sae-san recommended this café to me, so I decided to come check take a look.” The detective informed Sojiro. Something said seemed to bother Sojiro. After noticing Futaba, the young detective seemed to have a better understanding of the situation than Akira. “It’s not my intention to ask questions. I just came to enjoy some coffee.” 

“What’ll it be?” Sojiro asked him with a clear and sharp disdain. Akechi didn't seem bothered by it.

“Oh I’ll have whatever you recommend.” Akechi answered politely. 

Sojiro glanced to Akira to take over. Akira nodded. "One house blend coming right up." He answered. 

Without much of a warning, Sojiro left the cafe quietly. Leaving the three teenagers behind in an uncomfortable silence. Fighting his own uneasy feeling about Akechi, Akira quietly poured the coffee into a cup. "Here you go. I hope you like it." He handed the cup in front of the Akechi. The young detective nodded, but instead of drinking the cup, he just stared at it... for far too long. _Is he ok?_ Akira didn't know whether or not to say something. 

"Thank you for your hospitality. Though it seems like I’m unwelcome no matter where I go.” Akechi finally spoke up. His expression distraught as he lifted the cup and took a sip. “I’m quite jealous of you Suou-kun. My mother was in a relationship with some low life of a man… She was swiftly discarded when he learned she was pregnant… That despair would lead to her death.” He sighed. “Thanks to him, I was passed from foster home to foster home.”

Akira shifted uncomfortable as Akechi overshared. The two had barely even had a proper conversation and here this guy was blurting his whole life story. Which didn't help Akira's opinion of Akechi. _I wonder if bartenders feel this awkward when people over share._

“Your parents are very kind. It must be nice to have them in your life.” Akechi glanced up to Akira.

“You've spoken with my parents?” Akira asked.

Akechi nodded with a smile returning to his face. “Your father has been brought on as a consultant for the Investigation Team. Your mother was with him when we spoke. She’s rather pleasant, very different than your father. I can see where you get brains and beauty“ Akechi continued. Akira watching him blankly. Confused on several different levels. But mostly trying to wrap his mind around his parents being involved in the investigation. “You seem surprised. Did they not tell you?”

“O-Oh I’ve just been so busy.” Akira quickly blurted, trying to recover from his confused expression. “Between my job here and at the flower shop, I haven’t have much time to talk with them.” Akechi didn't reply and seemed intent on finding the source of Akira's confusion. "Are my parents in Tokyo?”

“Oh no. We’ve only spoken through video calls.” Akechi explained. Akira reflexively gave a sigh of relief. This didn't go unnoticed by Akechi, who straightened and spoke further. “Though if the Phantom Thieves continue to their activities, that might change. Detective Suou has already offered his full services if that were to occur.” Akechi took another sip of coffee. "It would be nice to see your parents in person again, correct?" 

It was almost as if Akechi was mocking him. Akira simply nodded. "Of course. Though I hope his services aren't needed." 

After processing Akira's answer, Akechi seemed satisfied with whatever he had tried to do. The young detective continued to drink his coffee casually. “To think that MedJed was defeated by the Phantom Thieves themselves or an avid supporter.” When he placed his cup down his attention shifted to Futaba, who had been silently watching. There was no doubt that she had been taking mental notes. “Um, you’re… Futaba-chan, right? Sae-san told me about you. Many kids your age seem to be fans of the Phantom Thieves… Do you like them too?” Futaba didn’t answer at first and simply glared at him. “What’s the matter?”

“You’re popular too, Ace Detective Akechi.” Futaba shot back. Akechi simply smiled, unphased by her defensive tone.

“Thank you. Although I’d rather not be compared to people like the Phantom Thieves, if at all possible.” He finished his coffee. “Mm, this was delicious.” Akechi pushed the cup back towards Akira. “You get to drink this coffee every day? I’m incredibly jealous.” He smiled. “You know it’s kind of funny isn’t it? I would never have thought that your father would be on the investigation team or that you’d be boarding at this café I came to on a whim. Almost like fate.”

“I wouldn’t call it that. It’s just a string of coincidences.” Akira told him, feeling incredibly uncomfortable by the way Akechi stared at him.

“Haha, your boldness surprises me at times.” Akechi calmly spoke. “I believe that fate brings people together. It’s strange, but talking to you is very thought provoking.” Akechi stood up after a moment and placed some money on the table. “Well, I think I found my way go-to café. I should be taking my leave.” He told them and left.

Futaba and Akira shared a relieved exhale. The room feeling a hundred times lighter now that he was gone. “That guy gives me the creeps. Plus why he'd give us his whole life story? We need to keep an eye on that one.”

“Agreed.” Akira replied, still feeling unsettled. He grabbed the empty cup and went to the kitchen. His mind wandering to the conversation. _My dad coming to Tokyo... it's still not for sure, but... If it did happen what would we do._ Akira stopped washing the cup and dried it off. 

After putting it away, Akira turned back to Futaba to bring the topic up.

"We're getting into dangerous territory Akira." Futaba warned him. 

"I know." Akira struggled not to look away.

"Everyone needs to know what's going on. It's time to tell them Akira." Futaba explained. 

Conflicted, Akira sighed and turned away from Futaba. An attempt to try and avoid the glaring stare of the small hacker “I promise when the time is right I’ll tell everyone. But for now, let’s just celebrate our victory for now.” Akira explained. After she didn't say anything Akira turned around. It was clear that she didn't agree with him, but she didn't seem to want to push it further. Her expression filled him with guilt. The group had just dodged a bullet with Medjed and now... now was the time to relax. He couldn't ruin that by dropping this bombshell on them. Not now. 


	7. Ok I'll admit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira finally confesses the truth about his parents to the team.

“Second term’s already started.” Akira heard Ann mutter from her seat in front of him. School was back up and session for the Phantom Thieves and no one was excited about it. Akira nodded in a quiet agreement. The blonde turned over to him so she could complain. “I think this every year, but isn’t summer vacation too short.”

“Tell me about it.” Akira sighed. The group had spent most of their break on Phantom Thievery. So it didn't feel like much of break for Akira... Still they did good work as Phantom Thieves and Akira kept that in mind. Plus their popularity was increasing and the strange excitement around the Phantom Thieves filled Akira with pride.

“It’s like, it always ends right when you get used to a life without school.” Ann sighed. “Then again,” she changed her tune, proudly. “I guess we did some fun things this year.” Akira nodded with a smile as she turned back around. The teacher, Ms. Kawakami, settling in front of the classroom.

“All right, let’s begin homeroom. Let’s see…” Ms. Kawakami glanced down at her notes. “….We’ve just gotten back from vacation, but starting next Monday is the school trip.” The class perked up at her announcement.

 _Oh yeah the school trip_. Akira had almost forgotten about it. Between the Phantom Thieves, his parents, and his boyfriend, Akira didn’t have much time to think ahead.

Ms. Kawakami sighed annoyed. “You students are so lucky. You get an entire month off for summer and get to go to Hawaii too. Make sure that none of you cut loose too much, Ok?” She ordered to them. The class erupted into excited whispers. 

“School trip, huh?” Ann turned to Akira. “I guess we won’t be able to act as Phantom Thieves.” She spoke quietly to him. 

“We deserve it. Besides even heroes have to take a day off.” Akira replied, the two of them smiling excitedly.

"Ok settle down, everyone!" Ms. Kawakami tried to refocus the students' attention as she began class. Though Akira wondered if anyone could truly focus about anything that wasn't the trip. 

* * *

After class ended, Akira, Ann, Ryuji and Makoto went to their hideout to meet up with the other Phantom Thieves. Waiting for them was Yusuke and Futaba, who was sitting by the window on her laptop. Akira tilted his head, a little surprised to see her in such a high traffic area.

“Futaba? Did you come here by yourself?” Futaba shook her head, not answering verbally. Her focus remained heavily on her computer screen. It seemed like whatever she was working on was important. _I wonder if she has an update about my father... I'll have to ask about it later._

“I went to get her since I got out of school early.” Yusuke explained to Akira. Futaba huffed a little as she looked up from her screen, pausing whatever she was working on.

“What a patronizing Inari.” The young hacker grumbled back.

Akira smiled and then turned to the rest of the group. _Time to get down to business_. "Alright now that we're all here. It's time to talk about our next move." He began the discussion. 

“Shouldn't we go after another big target?” Ryuji asked the team. 

"Yeah but who?" Ann sighed. 

“What about that villain in the cognitive world?” Yusuke suggested.

The team had heard about this culprit in a black mask, but there wasn't much to go. They hadn't even had a glimpse of them in their adventure in the metaverse. 

“It’s almost certain that this person exists.” Makoto reminded the group. “What’s more, they must be the one inducing mental shutdown… we certainly can’t turn a blind eye.” She continued. 

"That's true. Still it would be helpful if we had a lead." Akira replied, trying to think if there was anything mentioned before that they could use. 

“Yeah we don’t got any clues.” Ryuji thought for a moment and then broke into a grin. “But! You know how we’re totes popular right now?” Ryuji grinned, quick to change the topic. “Everyone at school’s talkin’ about us, and not a day goes by when you don’t hear about it on TV either! We totally made it big, don’tcha think?”

“True.” Ann smiled. “The rankings on the Phantom Aficionado Website have been crazy too.”

"That could be a good resource for finding a target. At least until we can learn more about our villain." Yusuke brought up.

“You mean this.” Futaba pulled it up and showed the group the Phan-Site. Akira glanced at it, the whole site had been upgraded since the last time he browsed. It was pretty impressive how far it had come. 

“Huh?" Ryuji stared closer at the results, wide-eyed and stunned. "What the hell!? First place keeps changing by the second!” The more the group stared the more they saw how right Ryuji was. The poll results shifted and changed as thousands of votes poured in every second. “If we go after these guys I’m sure we’ll score some big cash at least once!” The eager bottle blonde smiled and turned to Akira. “What would you use money like that for, Akira?”

“Charity." Akira answered without much thought. "It's only fair to give the money back to people who need it." 

This answer didn't seem to be what Ryuji was expected. Ryuji sighed, disappointed. ""Really? Aren't you gonna use any of it on yourself?" He shook his head a little. "Damn you really are selfless." 

Ann smiled amused. "Of course he is. That's why he's our leader and not you Ryuji!" 

"Indeed. He truly is a noble Phantom Thief." Yusuke agreed with a soft smirk.

Flattered and a little embarrassed by the praise, a warm and humble feeling rose in Akira's chest. 

“Anyway, the culprit is forcin' the mental shutdowns… if you think about it there’s no bigger target than that. If we can change his heart and get a confession outta him, we’ll be on top of the world for real.” Ryuji's eyes lit up at the prospect. “Should we reveal out identities then? I bet chicks are gonna be all over us!”

“Whoa, whoa, you want us to show our faces…!?” Ann asked surprised, but then changed her tone a little. “I guess that might be ok?”

The mention of everyone knowing who they were struck a nerve in Akira. His mind immediately went to his family. If they knew who he was, would they hate him? Would they be in trouble? He felt a cold panic rise up.

“I see, if the true culprit confesses, the existence of the Metaverse will become known.” Yusuke thoughtfully replied. “There would be no need for us to remain in hiding in such a questionable manner…”

“We can’t!” Akira blurted out. The group turned to him surprised by his outburst. Their leader had to fight his embarrassment as he went a little quiet. “I mean... We’re not Phantom Thieves to stand out. We’re here to help people. ” 

“Akira’s right.” Makoto agreed. Akira breathed a little easier as the focus eased off of him.

The not-a-cat in his bag, shifted onto his shoulder a little. “Being ‘unknown’ is the allure of being a phantom thief.” 

“Oh come on! Considering the hype now, it’s gonna be one hell of a huge deal if we pull it off!” Ryuji continued the conversation, eager and almost oblivious to any points made by his teammates. Akira glanced over to Futaba who seemed to sitting with her own swarm of thoughts. 

"Futaba." She looked up to him, a little caught off guard by Akira's concerned tone. "Are you ok with tracking the metaverse culprit down? I know the topic of your mother can be difficult for you." 

Futaba nodded with a determined stare. "I'm definitely gonna punch that guy when we find him!" 

“Are there really no clues regarding the mental shutdown cases?” Morgana asked aloud. “If I remember right, wasn’t the older Nijima sister investigating it?”

The class-president shifted a little awkwardly. The topic a little sensitive. "Yes, I can pry and ask about it. But she’ll just tell me to mind my own business and get angry with me.” Makoto explained. Something told Akira that she had already tried this method with a less than pleasant result. 

“If you can’t ask her, wanna just extract that data?” Futaba offered casually. Makoto stared at her a little confused by the question. Futaba pressed Makoto a little more. “Does she have a personal laptop or something?”

It took a moment, but Makoto finally linked two and two together. "Don't tell me..." 

“I can lend you a storage device with my special gimmick on it.” Futaba informed her and sifted through her pocket. She pulled out a USB and stuck it out to Makoto. “Just stick this baby in, and it’ll clone the internal hard drive! It’ll even bypass the OS password!” Everyone stared at the USB, stunned. The way that Futaba could even entertain the idea was strangely impressive for Akira. “You’ll have to plug it directly into her laptop though. Can you do it?”

“Sis does bring her laptop home sometimes…” Makoto muttered under her breath, a bit unsure. “But I’m not comfortable going that far…”

Her hesitation was understandable, but they all knew she had to do this. After a moment of staring at the computer stick, she nodded. Her tone filled with frustration and anxiety. "Fine, I’ll do it.” She took the USB from Futaba and placed it in her bag.

As Akira and Morgana made their way back to LeBlanc, he thought back to what Makoto had done. Makoto was willing to risk bridging the gap between her personal life and the Phantom Thieves. _It's time that I do the same._

* * *

Later that night, Akira finally gathered the strength and texted the group. They needed to know and he needed to get over his reluctance and his deep rooted anxiety about addressing the entire situation to the other Phantom Thieves. 

**Akira: My father is investigating the Phantom Thieves. I should've brought it up sooner.**

**Makoto: Your father?**

**Akira: His name is Katsuya Suou. He's on the investigation team with Akechi.**

**Makoto: I haven't heard of him. Though sis hasn't told me anything surrounding the case.**

**Ann: Are we in trouble?**

**Yusuke: Does he suspect that you are involved with the Phantom Thieves?**

**Akira: I don’t think so. I’ve been having Futaba track some of his activities.**

**Futaba: Yep and so far there's nothing to worry about. He's only been asked to look over some of the paperwork and evidence. Nothing major yet.**

**Ryuji: HOLY SHIT AKIRA! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER?!**

Akira hesitated before sending a reply. He couldn't admit that he was too afraid.

**Akira: I didn't think it would a problem. But the Phantom Thieves are popular now and** **I needed to come clean with you guys.**

**Yusuke: I appreciate your honesty Akira. Though this seems like it would’ve been helpful to know earlier.**

**Futaba: I tried to tell him.**

**Makoto: Futaba you knew?**

**Futaba: Yep.**

**Ann: But how?**

**Ryuji: You used your hackin’ skills didn’t you?**

**Futaba: Mwehehe guilty as charged. >:) **

**Akira: Anyway we need to be more careful now. I’ve been doing my best to keep my parents in the dark. I don't even mention names with them.**

**Ann: Wow are they that strict?**

**Akira: Actually they're pretty chill. Just a little nosy sometimes. My mother's a journalist so it comes with the territory.**

**Ryuji: No wonder you never mention your folks!**

**Akira: They’re good people. I just don’t want them involved.**

**Makoto: I understand the feeling.**

**Yusuke: No matter. We’ll continue to be careful.**

**Akira: My father isn’t in Tokyo so for now we’re safe.**

**Futaba: I’ll keep my eye on Detective Dad too!**

**Ryuji: Detective Dad! Ha! Nice one Futaba!**

**Ann: Actually that has a fun ring to it!**

**Yusuke: Agreed it's a pleasant alliteration.**

**Akira: You guys are having way too much fun with this.**

**Futaba: >:3**

Akira sighed and laid back on his bed. The secret was out, his friends were cool with it. _Then why don't I feel ok? Why do I still feel this way?_ Akira's chest tightened. He was exhausted. Maybe some sleep would ease his stress a little. 


	8. Uncle Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a night out with Sojiro and Futaba leads to Akira running into his Uncle Jun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick background of my head-canon for the AU  
> Right after P2, Katsuya and Maya conceived Akira. Tatsuya and Jun were unofficially married and Jun took on the Suou last name. Tatsuya disappeared when Akira was less than a year old. Jun remained as a kind of third parent to Akira though as he got older, Jun had to travel more for his work as a lead engineer in a global tech company.

Thanks to Futaba’s hackery, Akira confirmed the connection between the Phantom Thief Investigation. Uncomfortable with spying on his family, he tried to come up with ways to probe his parents for information on the subject. Most of the conversations turned back on Akira and his schooling and daily life. When he did manage to bring up the Phantom Thieves, his parents would grow dodgy and Akira couldn’t find it in him to press for a response. It was draining.

Luckily for him Sojiro and Futaba provided a welcome distraction from his unease. They invited him out to dinner at a fancy sushi restaurant. Futaba nearly ate herself into a coma, while Akira took his time, cautiously trying to save some of his sushi for Morgana. Overall the meal was… nice. Akira had miss doing this with his parents. Sojiro and Futaba were beginning to feel like Family, though he couldn’t ignore the faint pain of homesickness in his heart.

As they left the restaurant…

“Akira? Akira is that you?” Akira paused at the familiar voice. He turned around. Surprised to see a familiar figure approaching them. A notable grace in his step.

“Uncle Jun!” Akira ran up to meet him.

The modelesque gentleman ruffled a hand through Akira’s fluffy hair. “Akira, you grow taller everytime I see you. One day you’ll be my height.”

Akira smiled and shook his hand off. “What are you doing Tokyo?”

“A company project needed my help. I had planned on trying to meet with you, but I’ve been so busy and…” Uncle Jun halted his explanation as he noticed Sojiro and Futaba staring confused. “Oh apologies for my discourtesy.” He walked over to them with a polite smile. He let out his hand.. “I’m Jun Kurosu-Suou. I’m Akira’s Uncle. You must be Sojiro Sakura, his host.”

Jun Kurosu-Suou was easily taller than Sojiro and Akira. Dawning a well-fitted light blue sweater with a yellow flower pin and wearing an simplistic bag over his arm. His long hair neatly tied into a low ponytail and draped over his shoulder. The way he held himself was poetic and precise, with a dark keen stare as he waited for Sojiro to take his hand.

Sojiro reluctantly shook it. Noticeably cautious of Jun. “I am. You’re well informed.”

“I try to be.” Jun replied. “Sakura-san, I’d like to thank you for taking my nephew into your care. I would have done so myself, but I travel a lot for my work and that wouldn’t be very conducive to his rehabilitation.” Jun spoke apologetic but grateful. “I hope everything has been going well.”

“He had a rough start, but he’s been doing well so far. He’s getting good grades and has been helping around my café too.” Sojiro assured him. Relieved, Jun smiled.

“That does sound like Akira. Smart, Kind and Capable like his parents. He’s been that way since he was little. That reminds me.” He paused and started to sift through his bag. “Here Akira. Happy Birthday.”

“Birthday?” Sojiro and Futaba glanced at each other and then back to Akira.

Uncle Jun pulled out an envelope and handed it to Akira. “Sorry it’s a few months late. I hope that’s alright.” On the envelope a flower was etched in gold.

“It’s a Gladiolus.” Akira recognized the flower.

“We haven’t forgotten about you Akira. Even when we’re so far away from you.” A warm feeling settled into Akira’s chest. It seemed that he knew exactly what to say.

“Thank you this means a lot to me.” Akira smiled.

Jun noticed the confusion from Futaba and Sojiro and then questioned Akira. “Is something wrong? Did you not celebrate Akira’s birthday?”

Akira glanced away, his hand running along the back of his neck embarrassed. “Well we uh just didn’t get the chance.” Akira explained and then clarified. “You know, with classes and such.”

It was clear by the way his Uncle watched him that he didn’t believe him. But he didn't press Akira on it. “I see. Then I’ll try to make some time so we can—” His phone buzzed in his bag. He pulled it out and then sighed, his demeanor falling a little. His eyes tired as he answered it. “Hello.” A quiet pause as he listened. “Yes I understand. I’m on my way.” He hung up and placed his phone back in his bag. Then looked, softly apologetic, at Akira. “I'm afraid. I have business to attend to. I’ll be leaving for America soon, so I won’t be able to come to visit. But how about the next time I’m in Tokyo I take a day off to celebrate?” He offered doing his best to smile.

“That’d be nice.” Akira replied. Jun eased into a real smile, relieved. 

“Then it’s a promise. Take care Akira.” Uncle Jun patted Akira on the head and walked away. Sojiro and Futaba focusing in on Akira.

Uneasy, Akira broke the silence. "What's wrong?"

“Your birthday passed already? When was it?” Sojiro brought up.

“June 2nd.” Akira answered briefly. He remembered that time well. They were dealing with Madarame's Palace and it seemed unimportant to bring it up to his team or to Sojiro, who didn't really even talk to him then. It occurred to him that so much had happened over the last few months that a lot of things slipped through the cracks. 

“Well you could’ve warned us. You’re not that much of a criminal you know.” Sojiro remarked.

“Sorry.”

The answer was reflexive and Sojiro knew it. “Sometimes I just don’t get you.” With a simple disapproving shake of his head, Sojiro sighed. “Anyway it’s late so we should head back.”


	9. A surprise in Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's trip to Hawaii takes a weird turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than expected. Enjoy!

The day had already started off on a strange foot. Yusuke had managed to find his way to Hawaii after his trip to Los Angeles had to be rerouted. Akira had thought that would be all the surprises the day had in store. Of course he was wrong.

The group was settled on some outside benches of a tourist flooded shopping center. They had spent most of their time shopping and were currently eating some Big Bang Burger.

“Huh, I didn’t realize Big Bang Burger was in Hawaii too.” Ann spoke as she finished her food.

Ryuji paused from his messy eating and replied. “Yeah, it’s been getting’ real popular in Japan lately. I guess they wanted to branch out.”

“Now that you mention it, I read a news article recently about the success of Okumura Foods.” Makoto pointed out.

“Ah yes, the company that owns Big Bang Burger.” Yusuke commented.

“Okumura…? Ain’t that the guy who’s at the top of the Phan-Site rankings?” Ryuji turned to Akira.

“Is that true?” Makoto asked.

Akira took a moment to think back to the name. “I think so.”

“I heard a strange rumor about them.” Makoto began. “Supposedly all of their overseas competition has mysteriously pulled out…” She shook her head, brushing her concern aside. “Never mind. I’m surely just overthinking things. Sis’ habits seem to be rubbing off on me.”

Moving on from the conversation and having tossed out their food, the group was ready to move on. Akira checked the time on his phone. They still had a little time left to kill before they had to return to their hotel.

“Hey, why don’t we take a pic together?” Ryuji suggested. “Y’know so we can remember the trip and all!”

“Ooh, good idea!” Ann replied excitedly.

“Who’s going to take the picture?” Yusuke asked as they gathered close together.

Akira pulled out his phone. “I can.” 

“But wouldn’t you want to be in the picture?” Ryuji asked him.

“Yeah it seems like it’d be a little awkward to take a selfie.” Ann admitted. Akira thought for a moment. It did seem awkward, but he couldn’t figure out how to get them all in the picture.

“Sorry to interrupt. But if you’d like I can take a picture for you kids.” An oddly familiar voice spoke to the group. Akira felt his blood grow colder.

 _That can’t be._ Akira turned with the rest of the group as a tall and composed man made his way over to them. The man wore a neat light blue suit and a signature yellow flower pin. _Uncle Jun? As if this day couldn’t get weirder._ He met his uncle halfway. Surprised and struggling to come up with some the say besides, “what are you doing here!?”

“I’m attending a two-day business conference. We got out early today and I thought I should take a stroll around the area.” A smile formed on his lips as he continued. “Your mother did mention that you were going to Hawaii at the same time as me. Though I was too concerned with work that I didn’t think to reach out to you. I’m glad I could run into you like this though. A pleasant coincidence don’t you agree?”

Akira’s friends glanced to each other and then back to Uncle Jun. All of them very confused by the stranger. “Who the hell is that?” Ryuji whispered loudly. Akira embarrassedly snapped out of his shock. He turned to address his friends.

“Guys this is my Uncle Jun.” He gestured to the older man, who waved politely back. “Uncle Jun these are my friends. Ann, Makoto, Ryuji and Yusuke.” Akira pointed to each, identifying them for his uncle’s reference.

“It’s nice to meet you sir.” Makoto greeted him first.

“Likewise.” Jun curtly nodded. “Now how about I take the picture for you all. Akira your phone if you will.” Akira handed him his phone. Jun went though his phone for the camer as the group lined up together. Akira in the middle and everyone else line on either side of them.

“Could you ensure that the composition is well-balanced?” Yusuke asked as Jun pointed the camera towards them.

“Really Yusuke? Can you not worry about that stuff for one second?” Ann remarked.

Ryuji scoffed. “You’re one to talk!” Ann turned to him about to bicker, but lucky for Akira his uncle was sharp.

“It’s not a problem. I’ll do what I can.” Jun’s gentle reassurance eased the tension. “Smile everyone.”

After a few shots, the group broke apart and Akira went to retrieve his phone. His friends eagerly looked over his shoulders to see the results. All of them pleased. “These look great. Thanks.” Akira smiled and sent the photos to the group chat. He placed the phone in a pocket as the group started to chat with his uncle. 

“Have you been to Hawaii before?” Makoto asked him, starting a conversation.

Jun nodded. “I’ve been to Hawaii three times before this. Most of my stays have been pleasant. But that’s how it is with travelling.”

“Do you travel often?” Yusuke asked next.

“More than I’d like at times.” Jun replied curtly.

“What do you do?” Ann asked, curious herself.

“I’m a lead engineer for a big tech company.”

“Whoa for real? That’s so cool!” Ryuji’s eyes lit up.

“It is very cool.” Jun laughed a little at Ryuji’s amusement. He glanced over to Akira. “Still I hardly ever get to see my favorite nephew.”

“I’m your only nephew.” Akira reminded him, smiling.

Jun laughed in response, the sound so light and pleasing that it charmed the group even more. Akira found himself laughing a little too.

Running low on time, the group made their way to the hotel. Uncle Jun following them as they continued the conversation. All of his friends leaned on what he said. Akira couldn’t blame them. His uncle was well cultured, eloquent and at times could seem unreal. Not to mention his similarities to Yusuke’s mannerisms. As the conversation continued though, Akira couldn’t shake a strange feeling that his uncle was up to something. Especially when the ‘Phantom Thieves’ came up.

“So whadda you think of the Phantom Thieves?” Ryuji asked him. Jun thought for a moment and then answered.

“I have to admit the idea of a vigilante group changing the hearts of villains is very romantic.” His expression tensed into worry. “But I can’t help but think about what the cost is. About the danger that the Phantom Thieves must put themselves through.” He glanced over to Akira. A feeling of unease rested in Akira's chest. The rest of the group went quiet as well. 

“Do you support their activities then?” Yusuke looked for some clarity in Jun’s opinion.

“I do.” Jun’s worry faded. “As much as some would hate to admit it, there are many crooked people in this world who get away with far too much. If a change of heart can redeem them and prevent further crimes, then perhaps it’s worth the cost. Don’t you all agree?”

Akira nodded reluctantly. He wondered if his uncle was being sincere in his beliefs. Though the way his uncle watched the reactions of his friends, made him question if this was really all a coincidence. Akira’s phone buzzed and he glanced down to see his reminder to head back. “Guys we should get going.” He told them.

“It’s been a pleasure speaking to you all. When I’m in Tokyo again I’ll be sure to try and meet with you all again.” Uncle Jun’s gentle smile made it easy for Akira to brush off any suspicion. Though based off of the way his friends smiled back, Akira doubted that _they_ saw Jun as suspicious.

Ignoring his doubts, Akira smiled back. “I look forward to it.”

With a gentle wave, Jun walked off. Akira’s friends looking over to him.

“Dude your uncle is so cool!” Ryuji nudged Akira, grinning excitedly. 

“Yeah! He kinda reminds me of Yusuke.” Ann smiled. 

"Now that you mention it he totally does!" Ryuji's eyes lit up as the group their attention to Yusuke. 

“I don’t know if I’d go that far... but I do admit he does seem to have excellent taste.” Yusuke admitted with a smirk.

“Not to mention, he seems pretty knowledgeable.” Makoto added.

The group continuing to gush about him. “Yeah that's Uncle Jun. He’s great.” Akira’s smile fell as he wondered more about his uncle. _I wonder why..._

“Is something wrong Akira?” Yusuke asked Akira.

Akira shook his head. “Nothing.” _I’m probably just overthinking it._ His smiled returned. “Let’s head back to the hotel, I could use a nap.”


	10. Detective Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tragic incident with Okumura, the team is dealing with the guilt. Akira's dad finally arrives to Tokyo and it's just as awkward as expected.

Akira was already having an awful day.

The school was abuzz with the news about Okumura’s death. It only made himself more guilty and frustrated. Not to mention the team had no leads in finding the true culprit of the shutdowns and no idea what to do next. Near the end of the school day, Makoto texted the group. 

**Makoto: Hm, it seems the police have shown up at our school.**

**Ryuji: The police? What for?**

**Ann: Your sister hasn’t told you about any of this?**

**Makoto: Nothing at all.**

**Yusuke: What about your father Akira?**

He shook his head softly as he typed back.

**Akira: No he’s been radio silent.**

**Futaba: I just checked and it’s definitely not good. Detective Dad is in range of the school, but I don't know why I'm having such a difficulty tracking him.**

**Makoto: Perhaps he knows someone is keeping tabs on him.**

Akira let out a soft hiss of frustration. 

**Akira: Just what we needed.**

**Akira: Still whatever their reason for being here, I don’t think it’s about what happened with Okumura.**

**Makoto: I think Akira's right. There’s no connection between our school and Okumura’s Foods.**

**Futaba: Think they came to talk to Haru?**

**Makoto: She’s… absent today.**

**Ryuji: Then seriously, what’re they here for?**

**Makoto: I can’t even begin to fathom the reason.**

**Yusuke: Perhaps it’s about the principal’s death? That did happen right before Okumura.**

After a moment of composing himself, Akira texted his orders to the group.

**Akira: Everyone lay low and head straight home after classes.**

Laying low was harder than expected. The police were lurking all around the area. As he turned the corner, he saw a police car with an officer and another man talking. As he looked closer he recognized the man. His signature red sunglasses made it impossible for Akira to misidentify him. "Dad." Akira's blood went cold and his heart pounded in his ear. He did his best to blend into the crowd, but as they passed by. The two of them made brief eye contact. His father pausing on whatever he was saying, to identify Akira in the crowd. Akira snapped his head forward and down, trying to avoid his embarrassment as he walked to the station. 

"That's your dad?" Morgana muttered as he popped up from the bag. Akira nodded, giving a sigh of relief as they waited for the train. He needed to get home and fast. 

* * *

The first thing that Akira did when he arrived back at LeBlanc was attempt to call his parents. “Come on pick up.” He muttered impatiently after his second attempt to call his father. He sighed.

“No luck?” Morgana asked and hoped onto the bed.

Akira shook his head and went to try and call his mom. “Hello? Akira?” His mom's voice gave him a bit of relief. 

“Is this a bad time?” Akira asked a little sheepish now. She sounded distracted.

“No not. Just give me a moment.” A pause followed and then he heard her mom sigh a little. “Sorry Akira. I’ve been working on some articles about the recent events in Tokyo and the Phantom Thieves…" Despite her exhaustion, she tried to maintain upbeat tone. It’s been a little more than I had expected.”

“What about dad?”

“Hm? Did he not tell you? He’s in Tokyo right now.” The words made Akira cringe. In all honesty, he was still in denial about the whole thing with his family. 

“Really? What for?” Akira tried his best to sound surprised. 

Her tone softened even more as she answered him. "It’s a confidential case, so I can’t really talk about the details. You know how it is, Akira.” He did know. Still it would've been nice to try to get more information on what was going on. “I would be in Tokyo with him, but I still have some things to finish up here.” She informed him. “Hopefully I can be there soon. I miss you! I hope you’re keeping safe.” Her warmer tune returning as she spoke.

“No need to worry mom. I am.” Akira assured her, easing a little. 

“Good. Please keep it that way.” His mom paused. “I have to let you go Akira, I have to greenlight someone's next article. Love you Akira and think positive!”

“Love you too.” Akira hung up. His brief smile, falling as he plopped back onto his bed. The whole situation was so overwhelming, that he wanted to crawl into a hole just to avoid it. 

* * *

As expected, the next day at the school was even busier. Detectives and police patrolled some of the hallways. Even the teachers seemed nervous. Akira settled uncomfortably in his seat, fearing what the day would bring.

“The police are here at the school, so be sure not to get in their way.” Their teacher warned. Akira didn't need to be told twice. 

**Makoto: Apparently the police are going to be interrogating all of the students here.**

**Ryuji: Seriously!?**

**Yusuke: The police are at Shujin? They haven’t come to my school.**

Akira's heart pounded as he continued to read the conversation.

**Makoto: It seems they’re calling students individually out of class to speak with them.**

**Ann: Wait… Does that mean we’re gonna get called in too!?**

**Makoto: Second-years will start in the afternoon. Make sure you prepare yourselves mentally for this.**

**Ryuji: They’ve gotta be looking for the culprit, right…?**

**Makoto: Who knows…**

**Futaba: Be careful, guys. You should probably try to not say much. They’ll see through any lies you try and make.**

**Ryuji: I know.**

**Makoto: In any case, don’t tell them anything unnecessary.**

Lunch arrived and Akira remained glued to his seat. Too afraid to leave the room. Too afraid to accidentally bump into his father in the halls. In the classroom it was easy to deny the actual gravity of Akira's situation. 

When the class reconvened it was a reality check. The teacher began to send people out to get interviewed. “Well then, next up is Takamaki-san and Suou-kun. Just don’t say more than is necessary, and try and get it over with quick.” The two Phantom-Thieves reluctantly rose from their seats and walked out. 

"It's going to be fine." Akira spoke to Ann, who seemed just as worried. Ann nodded, reassured. Though in reality, Akira had tried to ease his own racing heartbeat.

* * *

The police in the hallway had the students make two lines in front of two different rooms. Akira and Ann ended up in the line leading into the Student Council room. The line was too short for Akira to prepare himself. Finally Akira was up next, the student leaving gesturing for Akira to go in. Akira dreaded walking into the room. He knew who was waiting on the other side.

With a deep breath, Akira opened the door and walked in. A familiar face waited for him. His father, Katsuya Suou, sat on a desk, going through some notes. Two stacks of folders sat on either side of him. The stack to his right for students yet to be interviewed and the stack to his left for students already done. He adjusted his glasses as he glanced up to Akira. His eyes clearly worn down, but discerning as always. His lack of surprise signaled that his father had prepared himself for this.

“Take a seat.” Akira did so. As he looked around, Akira had expected to see someone else in the room, but it was just them. Father and son, in the most uncomfortable situation Akira could imagine. “I don’t like this anymore than you do.” His father spoke as if reading his mind. Akira glanced back to him. “It’ll just be a few questions and then you can go.” His father sighed.

“Alright.” Akira replied, forcing himself to face his father directly.

In a moment, his father’s demeanor changed. Akira wasn't dealing with his father now, he was dealing with Detective Katsuya Suou. Sharper and even more intimidating than Akira had expected. Detective Suou was quick to pick up even the smallest details. Through careful questioning, the detective could find exactly what he neded to solve a case. This is what made him one of the best in the field.

“Akira Suou." His tone was cold and detached. "You arrived in Tokyo in mid-april on probation. Within the first two weeks of your arrival, you were involved in a dispute with a Mr. Kamoshida. Two other students and a teacher were present at the time. Is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“Anything you’d like to add about the event.”

“No.”

"Hm." The detective nodded and jotted something down, though Akira couldn't tell what.

After he finished writing, he read over a different page from the folder. “Based off of comments from your teachers’ and your grades, it seems as if the incident with Kamoshida was isolated. You’ve also received high marks on all your exams and have remained well within the bounds of your probation.” For a brief moment, Akira could swear he saw his father's lips turn upward slightly in pride. But the moment was gone as soon as it came. “As for your social life, you’ve been noted to hang out with a Ryuji Sakamoto, an Ann Takamaki, and a Yuuki Mishima. All three with connections to Kamoshida. Including the incident mentioned previously. You've also been seen around the area with a Yusuke Kitagawa, a former pupil of the artist Madarame. Correct?” Akira unconsciously shifted slightly at the mention of Madarame, drawing a faint eyebrow raise from the detective. The detective had drawn an unsaid connection between his friends and the targets of the Phantom Thieves. 

“That’s correct.” Akira nodded, bracing for further questioning on the subject.

Instead he made a short remark. “At least you’re making friends.”

In any other circumstance, Akira would have taken it as his father’s occasional brief humor. The man across from him didn't take his eyes off of Akira. Watching every movement with scrutiny. “One last question. Do you think the Phantom Thieves are associated with this school?”

“Well I…” Akira felt a cold shock hit when asked. Akira gulped and then rubbed the back of his neck. His voice threatening to crack under pressure. He cleared his throat. Every single action no doubt making him more suspicious. He hadn't expected to find it so difficult to keep his cool. But with his father watching him and the growing guilt about everything that had happened, he struggled. “Considering what happened to Okumura…” Akira’s tone shifted, his chest tight and heavy. “I hope they aren’t.”

The words hung in the air, tinged with Akira's bitter shame. 

When Akira glanced back to the detective, his demeanor had settled. Akira could recognize his father again.

The tension easing as his father sighed. After jotting a few things down, he closed the folder and placed it in the proper stack. “Thank for your time Akira. I’ll make sure to stay in touch while I’m in Tokyo. Perhaps I can make time for dinner when your mother comes into town." He pulled the next folder and read the label. "Takamaki-san is next. So please ask her to come in as you leave.”

“Of course.” Akira nodded and stood up. “One last thing Akira.” Akira stopped before he reached the door. “I may be your father, but I still have to do my job. No matter where it leads.” His tone was harsh and pierced Akira. Akira turned to him, his father's expression softening for just a minute. “So please. Stay out of trouble.”

“I…” Akira sighed and reluctantly nodded. “I understand.” Akira told him and walked out. 


End file.
